nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade
Blade's mother was a normal woman whom fell in love with a vampire. Once she had given birth to him, she could not bear the thought of his miserable life with her, so she gave him away. The boy soon started to discover a startling secret; he had all the powers of a vampire, enhanced speed, reflexes and strength and none of their weaknesses. Daylight had no effect on him, but he still had the cravings they had for plasma that all vampires lived with. Blade was then discovered by a vampire hunter named Whistler and trained him to hunt the thing he despised the most, Vampires. Giving him the knowledge of how to defeat the vampires and the means to do it, Blade and Whistler circled the globe to hunt Vampires. Whistler developed a seryum for Blade which ceased his cravings for plasma. Spider-Man and Blade where forced to team up to defeat Morbius, the Immortal Vampire. Whilst trying to defeat Morbius, Blade met Terry Lee and they fell in love. Blade, however, thought that she would lead a better life without him and refused to be with her. After finding out his Mother was now a vampire, he put a stop to her plan to turn everyone in New York in Vampires, and he, Whistler, Black Cat and Morbius formed a new group to hunt all vampires down. Power and Abilites Since his mother was pregnant when she was bitten by a vampire, Blade displayed certain unique abilities as a dhampir due to the vampire enzymes in his body. Blade has shown many times that he is immune from the bite of a true vampire and he cannot become a vampire by normal means. However, there had been temporary cases in which his vampire instincts take over when Blade is in a weakened state (usually from an intense battle and blood loss) causing him to act like a vampire. Blade is also resistant to the hypnotic gaze of vampires (known as mesmerism). Blade also has a greatly prolonged lifespan/decelerated aging which indicates that Blade possess immortality. Blade has the very rare ability to sense the supernatural (which vampires don't seem to possess). This has helped him many times to identify demons even if they had possessed the body of a human being (this is noticeable when a demon possessed a man dressed as Santa Claus, Blade sensed the demonic essence coming from him). Blade can sense nearing danger, allowing him to quickly react to any incoming threat. Since being bitten by the pseudo-vampire, Morbius, Blade now possesses pseudo-vampiric abilities. He has an superhuman enhanced healing factor which heals at a very amazing rate and that is similar to Wolverine, but unlike Wolverine his vampire anatomy attacks any alien substances (chemicals/viruses) in his body and eliminates any chance of him being rendered helpless or maimed from the inside. The full extent of Blades regenerative abilities are unknown, but he is able to regenerate missing/damaged limbs and organs similar to Wolverine. Blade possesses superhuman acute senses of sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell. Blade has superhuman strength, making him stronger than the normal human and stronger than most vampires. He also has superhuman agility and stamina. He can jump from building to building and from rooftops to the ground with no damage or fatigue, unlike vampires who would most likely die or at least be paralyzed from a fall so high. Blade also possess superhuman speed and reflexes. Blade can move and run much faster than normal humans and vampires. Blade has the ability to cause a vampirism in whoever he chooses and due to something in his saliva, the person (referring to people as hosts from now on) becomes paralyzed as soon as the saliva makes contact with the blood stream (immobilizing the host from moving.) But even though they are paralyzed it is obvious the hosts he feeds on feel great pain and discomfort. It has been noted that Blade is allergic to cows blood. Blade becomes increasingly stronger, faster, more durable, when he ingest blood.The blood enhances his existing powers and abilities. Blade's reflexes and senses are so refined that he reacts before his brain can actually analyze a situation. This characteristic is found in humans, but is selectively seen in rigorously trained martial artists. Blade has displayed the ability to hypnotize his opponents. He showcased this ability when he caused Tyrone Cash to revert to his human form. Since Blade has an amazing healing factor, and the strengths but none of the weakness of a vampire, Blade himself is immortal. Category:Protagonists